An Eternity Of Love
by NightJinx16651
Summary: ok..so i'm not sure where i'm going with this story and it's a little different then what cassandra clare has written but once you get into the story you'll understand it...so please read it jace and clary alec and magnus and isable and guess! and simon and guess!
1. Chapter 1

An Eternity Of Love 12/14/2012

**JACE**

**Three more. Only three more. Then I can see her. Three of the longest hours of my life. I know I sound like a inane love sick guy but without her by my side I feel incomplete like a part of me, the most important part of me is missing. As if my entire being depends on her presence in my life. **

**GOD I love that girl so much! It drives me insane !**

**Finally! The plane just landed! I'm going to see her after spending an entire week apart. Wow I sound ludicrous! I really need to stop being so dependant on her.**

**CLARY**

**Damn! Why does his frigging flight have to take so long to land?!**

**I feel like there is a hole in my chest when I'm away from him. The way we feel about each other isn't healthy or normal. But then again when were we ever normal?**

**HE IS HERE!**

**We just stared at each other for a moment before it finally hit us! I sprinted across the airport and wound myself around! Just taking him in…the way he smelled of a scent that was only him, of the sun and the ocean. I gently traced my fingers over his soft, full lips, before attacking his mouth, too happy to be embarrassed by our show of love in front of like a hundred strangers. Being with him like this meant I could finally breath again.**

**Then I heard a throat being cleared behind me. I turned and saw a pretty blonde girl looking at Alex like he was a piece of candy.**

"**Jace, right?" She asked him a sickly sweet tone. **

"**Yup…' he answered looking at me sheepishly while I glared daggers at the bimbo staring at him. He chuckled under his breath and pulled me closer. His arm around my waist. "Did you need something?" I asked her as nicely as I could trying not to react to the fact that she was clutching Alex's biceps. **

**Bimbo just giggled at me before batting her unnaturally long, thick and totally fake eyelashes at MY boyfriend. "I was wondering if u would like to join me for a drink or several…tonight?" she asked him. I'm pretty sure my face had turned purple by now since Jace grabbed me closer and asked me to calm down before giving me the sweetest kiss ever on my cheek.**

**Then he turned to the bimbo, "Aline, I'm sorry but I have plans tonight and every other night ", then he turned himself and my body to the luggage carosoul. **

**JACE**

**After grabbing my bags, we quickly walked out the door and then I saw Clary biting her lip, nervously, a gesture of hers which was an incredible turn on. "Spill, Clare." "What's got you tormenting your staggeringly gorgeous lips?" I asked after I couldn't bear the suspense of not knowing.**

**She looked down, colour rising to her cheeks, "Well, remember how you said you didn't want anyone to come meet you at the airport, Alec and Izzy kind of had to come…"her voice trailed off.**

**Then she raised her eyes to mine, looking at me apologetically "if there was another way to this I would have, but they needed to be here!" She gushed**

"**WOAH!" Slow down there, angel." Now explain to me what 'THIS' is, please?**

"**UGGHH!" She groaned, a bloody sexy sound coming out of her mouth, god it's been to long since we had sex…I really need to start controlling my hormones.**

"**I'm doing this all wrong." "What I meant is I have a welcome home surprise for you…and well, in order for you to be able to access it soon Max and Maia needed to be here…" "Please don't be an ass" Her voice sounding pleading. "All of us really did miss you"**

**CLARY**

**GOD! Why am I so nervous? I hope he likes it…**

**We walk out of the door and are bombarded by an excited Alec and a slightly annoyed Isabel, who grab Jace's bags from him tell them how they miss him before telling the both of us that we had 2 hours to get ready…We were needed at the agency. Then both if them bolted away towards the car park and left Jace and I standing there alone.**

"**Okay…so um…so this is like your welcome home surprise" I stammered nervously like a completely idiot.**

**Jace pulled me to him, kissed me on my forehead and whispered in m ear "Chill out, babe, I'm sure I'll love whatever you've got me." His breath tickling my ear. Then I quickly hopped onto his back and puts my palms over his eyes. "Clary, I can't see where I'm going and if I bang into something it will just be a huge shame, since I'm certain it will mess up my completely gorgeous face"**

"**Just shut up and walk, Jace" "I'll tell you where to go"**

"**keep going straight… now take a left aaaannnnndddddd…stop right here"**

"**Promise to keep your eyes closed?"**

"**I hate surprises, Clary"**

" **Humour me, please."**

**I hopped of his back, pulled his face down to mine and quickly kissed him lightly as a thank you for playing along with me . I grabbed his hand moved two steps forward and stretched up onto my toes kissed his neck and asked him to open his eyes.**

**JACE**

**WOW! Standing in front of me was a ****BMW K1200S, it was black fast and mine.**

"**You bought this for me?" I turned to Clary**

"**Do you like it?" She asked nervously, her eyes closed, head bent forward**

"**Look at me, Clare"**

**I out two fingers under her chin, coaxing her to look at me, she put her had up… Eyes still closed**

"**Open your eyes, angel." **

**She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, her teeth tormenting her lips again.**

"**Clary, A. I love the bike and B. I would love anything you got me anyway, so you really need to chill out besides I told you I was going to buy a bike after my case so why are you so tense about me not liking it?**

"**Ummm… I wasn't sure whether this was what you wanted so I was a littlleee stressed about whether you would like it or not" She said her cheeks getting ****coloured**** again.**

**I laughed at her "Babe, you have got to be kidding me!"**

**She whipped her head up to mine eyes burning and tone dripping with venom "You think this is funny!?" I spent hours agonizing over what to get you and if you would like it and you laugh at me!?" she shrieked the last words, only causing me to laugh more at her completely unexpected outburst.**

**I pulled her to me and kissed her hard on the mouth effectively stopping whatever she was going to say next and then shoved a helmet over her head and threw her on to my bike before racing out of the parking lot, doing all this quickly enough to leave her speechless.**


	2. Chapter 2

02/03/2013

**CLARY**

**OMFG! Being o the bike is the best feeling ever specially when you have a super hot guy sitting in front of you to snuggle into and no matter how pissed off I am at Jace there is no way I'm giving up a chance to be able to cuddle with him. Seriously he is like a total sex god! The guy is like hotness personified with his extreme bad boy good looks there isn't a girl in this world who wouldn't swoon when he was around. And god his eyes are so perfect like liquid gold mixed with honey and butterscotch. He also has like the sexiest tattoos ever all over his back arms and his yummy chest. His halo of blonde hair and tanned skin made him completely irresistible to everyone. I moved a little closer to him and buried my face into his back.**

"**So I take it you're not pissed at me anymore?" He asked**

**Oh I'm pissed alright but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up a chance to be close to you, I've missed you way too much for that" my reply muffled by his back.**

**About five minutes later we came to a stop outside a massive apartment building. I swung my leg over the bike and waked towards the door where our amazing doorman Barry grinned at Jace and me before giving us a usual warm "Welcome back" we smiled thanked him got into the elevator and went up to the penthouse. **

"**Home sweet home," Jace screamed from the doorway before running into his bedroom and pulling me along with him. Our house was huge with it's four bedrooms each with its own bathroom we had a decent sized kitchen, a living room and a den cum rec room. The apartment was usually empty except on the rare occasion we decided to spend the night in the city. Anyway we shared the apartment with Isabel and my brother Jonathan so we all had our own rooms but sometimes we had Alec, Magnus, Simon and Kaelie crash with us and those turned out to be the most fun nights ever. However when that happened I would end up sleeping with Jace in his room since it was way cleaner than mine would ever be and Izzy used to crash with Jon in her room so Si and Kaelie used my room while Alec and Mag used Jon's.**

**As Jace dragged me into his room I had to keep reminding myself I was mad at him for laughing at me but it was so hard that once we were in and he'd pulled off his t- shirt I completely lost my resolve to stay mad at him and attacked his mouth extremely vigorously my hands very clumsily trying to undo the button on his pants in my haste to get them off. **

"**We have a problem"He said against my mouth**

" **I pulled back a little and fought to get my breathing under control before asking him what the problem was and them he unleasehed the full force of his seexxxayy smirk cum grin on me before saying "You're wearing too many clothes" **

"**That's an easy problem to solve, isn't it" I asked in a light voice "You wanna help me solve it?" I asked in a slightly seductive way**

**JACE **

**God the girl was going to kill me she's so sexy.**

**I looked her over once before replying to her question by going down on my knees and using my mouth to undo her jeans and slipping my hands under her t- shirt once I had got rid of her jeans and I pulled of her t- shirt and threw her on to my bed, she looked so good lying there in her dark blue lace bra and panties. She crooked her finger at me beckoning me towards her and I was in no position to deny her anything so I climbed on top her supporting my weight on my elbows while I kissed her perfect lips and knotted my hands through her beautiful mane of red gold curls. I slipped my hand down her back and unclasped her bra in one smooth motion and then moved them lower down and slid her panties of the gorgeous smooth skin of her legs. She arched her back towards me and whimpered my name while I lay open mouth kisses all over her chest and across her ribs and stomach and then she moaned and whimpered my name and I couldn't take it anymore I slipped out my boxer briefs and entered her in one smooth motion. She gasped in pleasure.**

"**More" she moaned and more is exactly what I gave her as I moved out a little and thrust deeper into her she was so wet and tight and just perfect. I began to thrust in and out of her faster her moans getting and louder and then I felt her reach her orgam and she screamed out my name, which was what did it for me and I came as well. **

**We both collapsed on the bed panting and she turned to look at me her brilliant emerald eyes staring at me, she kissed my softly and said "I love you so much"**

"**I love you too, Clary, never forget that." I whispered to her.**

**Then we quickly got ready and made our way to the agency on my bike.**

**As soon as we reached Kaelie told us that the Ambassador was waiting for us in the conference room. This confused us both since the Ambassador of the CIA rarely ever comes to brief agents about cases and I also wasn't to excited to see the Ambassador since I had just had sex with her daughter, usually Jocelyn was totally cool about Clary and I, in fact I think she liked me a lot but the whole sleeping with her daughter thing tended to annoy her most of the times. Anyway Clary and I walked into the room to see Izzy, Jon and Alec already there.**


End file.
